


daddy gets high, but daddy takes care of business

by charlieisqueer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 louis with titanic leo is the only important part of this fic, ??? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexting, Spanking, also...., idk?????, literally this is awful, lmao this doesnt happen all at once there will be more chapters, oh yeah and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieisqueer/pseuds/charlieisqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis tomlinson and leonardo dicaprio fuck. thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy gets high, but daddy takes care of business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the memestans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+memestans).



> i am so sorry this was a joke for the memestans

Louis Tomlinson, a 28 year old billionaire, a sugar daddy in training, and a genius with a fat cock sat at his desk contemplating his new business venture for his company. His tired eyes looked over the paperwork but he just didn't have the energy to review it anymore. He was also very horny and needed to relieve some tension. He swiveled from desk and got up to grab his laptop to take to his room for some intimate times with his fat cock everyone lusts over. He pulled up his favorite site and instantly went to his favorite video. This video featured a hot young twink tied up and choking on an older man's dick.

Louis took off his shirt to play with his sensitive nipples. They were so hard and pink already from the thought of fucking a young man's mouth. He started to pinch them and his dick was getting harder and harder for this boy.

"Fuck", Louis groaned in need. "Fuck you feel so good".

Louis had his hand around his cock and was pumping it slowly, precome spurting out in preparation for his impending orgasm.

Suddenly, a ding popped up on his computer. He paused his hand so he could see the notification. To his delight, it was the 20 year old sugar baby he had been sexting for a week. 

The sugar baby's name was Leo. Leo was a hot young man who had a nice little ass and nice little body. The best part was Leo had just sent him a picture of himself touching his cock with a fat purple dildo inside of him.

Louis quickly sent him a pic of his hand around his cock to let Leo know that daddy loved his tight little ass and wanted to be inside of him.

Louis turned on his webcam to record a video for his baby.

"Oh baby you feel so tight around daddy's cock. So wet for me." Louis grunted and moaned out loud. Louis kept thrusting into his hand quicker and quicker. The tight feeling in his balls making his need to come even more special because he was showing his baby how hot he gets for him.

"Come on bounce your ass on my cock. My fat cock needs you baby." Louis is so close. When he comes it is to the thought of being inside his sugar baby. His come was all over his chest and his spent cock was slowly coming down from the thickness he had earlier.

Louis sends the video to Leo and Leo hears a ding on his computer.

"Finally..." Leo grunts, his hand still on his dick, because he wanted to come after daddy. Leo turns on the video and is greeted by Louis moaning and he can't help but need to come. He is so hard for him. He wants to be spanked and choked by his daddy and make daddy feel good.

"Daddy please fuck me... oh fuck fuck ooooh", Leo moans and grunts along with his daddy. He pretends that the dildo is Louis fucking him with his fat cock, splitting his ass open and balls deep. He goes faster on his cock and finally cries out. His come gets all over his hand and he is so satisfied.

He loves his daddy very much.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr i guess lmao my url is gardenfics


End file.
